Burned
by FaeryAnn
Summary: Zoey's soul has been lost. As she finds her way back to her body she runs into trouble and finds pain, love and new challenges she never thought that she would have to face.
1. Chapter 1

**Stark**

Stark sat there staring at her body. He was waiting, always waiting. Waiting for anything to happen. It had been a couple of days since Zoey's soul had shattered and she had left him. After it had happened Stark had refused to believe that she was gone for good and had asked the nurses, who were going to take her body away, to leave her on a bed in the infirmary. Eventually they agreed and now Stark sat in a chair next to her head waiting for her to come back to him. Zoey just lay there breathing, her chest rising and falling, her heart beating but without a soul. Stark refused to leave her side, he would fall asleep ever so often but not staying asleep nearly long enough to be healthy. He sat there and watched.

**Zoey**

Zoey crumbled in Heath's arms. She felt the overpowering weight of sorrow and grief tumble onto her. Heath held her tight and murmured reassuring words in her ear. Eventually Zoey recovered enough to talk and said, "Oh Heath, im so sorry. So so sorry." Then realizing the whole situation Zoey muttered, "I have to get back! I need to get back to my body!" Heath looked at Zoey with sad eyes and responded, "I don't think you can and im sorry, you have nothing to apologize for, Zo." At that moment with a flash Nyx appeared beside Zoey and Heath. "My child to find your way back to your body you must dig deep within yourself and find the connection between your soul and physical body. You must follow that connection and you must know that you want to go back." As quickly as she had appeared Nyx was gone. Zoey looked around at her surroundings then back at Heath and said, "Ah, hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey**

Zoe sat cross legged on a little hill surrounded by forest. Heath, who was sitting across from Zoey, whispered, "Now dig deep Zo, try and find the connection between your soul and your body. Keep trying. Dig deep. You can do it Zo." Zoey had her eyes closed and had been trying to find her 'connection' for the past 4 hours but all she could think about was Stark. What had I done? He would be crushed! He was my warrior and I destroyed my soul and left him! What if they take my body away and I can't find the 'connection'! Stark must be going out of his mind! Then with no sound at all Zoey vanished.

**Stark**

Stark had fallen asleep in his chair and was dreaming a dream that he would never forget. He was sitting on a little hill surrounded by forest. There was a girl with long dark hair standing a few feet away, she was staring at him and crying. She reminded Stark of Zoey so once he saw that she was crying he got up and walked over to her. She had hung her head and Stark put one finger under her chin to lift it. He saw those eyes and started to stumble back because they were Zoey's eyes. It was Zoey. She ran forward and hugged him hard. Then she whispered, "Where am I?" "You're in my dream I think. But wait are you actually here or am I just dreaming?" Zoey looked him in the eyes and replied, "I think I am actually here. I am here with you." Now they were both crying. So they sat down, tangled in each other's arms, on the little hill and Zoey explained all that had happened to her and what she had been trying to do. "I'm not really sure but I think that my soul can travel so to speak, without my physical body restraining me I can go anywhere. I was trying to find the connection to my body but thoughts of you kept going through my mind and I wanted to go to you and so I found myself here." Stark stared then kissed Zoey with all the sorrow and love that he could and she kissed back. When they pulled back, both breathless, stark said, "So what now? You can get into my dreams but can you get to your body?" "I don't know. I mean it's not like I've been trying for very long but I think that if worked at it I could find my body. I just need time."

Lying down next to each other in the grass they spent hours talking. Just talking and being near to each other was enough for now. Then Zoey said, "Stark we've been out here for hours I think that I should go so you can wake up." She looked sad, very sad. Stark looked at her, eventually he nodded, "but you have to promise me that you will come back and see me." He was caressing her cheek while she nodded then vanished. Stark woke up feeling happy and even more depressed than before.

**Zoey**

Zoey kept hearing her name being called over and over. She opened her eyes to see that Heath was kneeling over her with wary eyes. "Hey Heath. What happened?" "You disappeared! I didn't know if you had found your body or if you had just disappeared!" "I found Stark, in his dreams. I can travel if I focus on someone hard enough I can go to them!" Heath stared wide eyed at her and said, "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Stark**

Stark was starting to worry. Zoey hadn't been in his dreams in almost a week. He knew that she had promised that she would see him again but he didn't know when and Stark needed to see her again he had to. Stark was just about to fall asleep when Damien walked in with a tray of food. It was then that Stark realized that for one he hadn't really talked to anyone for a week and two he was really really hungry. Damien had a sad smile and put the food down on a small side table next to Zoey's hospital bed. He turned toward Stark and said, "I know how hard this is for you and I get it but we have to figure out what to do. Zoey's soul is gone and I don't think that there is anything that we can really do so we need to do what we can and that would be to figure out what our next step is. I know that Zoey isn't gone; I won't believe it but Stark we need help. Everyone is in a gloomy and depressed mood because we just lost our High Priestess. We all need to talk." "I am going to wait for Zoey. She is coming back to us and I need to be here when she does. I will not leave her side but thank you for the food." Damien nodded once and turned to leave giving Zoeys body one last look.

After Stark had eaten he felt very tired and fell asleep….

Stark could feel his head in someone's lap and in an instant he knew exactly who it was. He opened his eyes and was starring straight into the face that he had longed to see for a week. She bent her head down to kiss him, her hair falling around Starks face. When she pulled back a small giggle came from her lips and she was smiling. Another night he could spend with Zoey another moment that he could savor. He asked her after he had sat up, "So where have you been?" but he didn't give her time to answer as he leaned in to kiss her again. She sighed "I don't know if I can find my way back Stark. I don't know how to find the connection to my body and if I do then how would I get to my body?" He didn't know how to answer any of her questions but he believed in her, "I don't know how you will do it but I know that you can and for tonight can it just be us? Nothing else but us?" She smiled again and nodded her head, "But wait I want to try something. If I can travel to you with my soul then maybe I can take us somewhere else. Let's say the forest?" Then she closed her eyes and looked as if she was concentrating very hard. The next thing he knew was that he was standing in the middle of a forest with a little stream and a wooden bench next to it. When he turned to look at Zoey with the expression of amazement she gazed back with a large, satisfied smile.

At first they sat on the bench and watched the little stream trickle by. Zoey eventually got up and sprayed water at him and with lots of laughter and water they enjoyed a water fight and ran off chasing each other through the vast forest. Stark caught u to Zoey and pounced on her like a cat. They were rolling on the ground laughing. Stark kissed Zoey. He was happy but Zoey had that expression that she did when she left him last time on her face. Stark slowly realized that she needed to go and with a long hug and a goodbye kiss Zoey said, "I will find you soon, I promise." Then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a short chapter but whatever…..i need some new ideas so please review and give me some new ideas!! Thnx guys!!!**

* * *

**Zoey**

Zoey was happy in a stranger and twisted way. She got to spend every day with Heath and every night with Stark. Ya she still realized that she had a ton of issues that needed to be dealt with back in the real world but she really had no intension of worrying about those things right now.

Zoey was sitting on the end of the dock where she had first run into Heath when she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned to see Heath standing behind her. She smiled up at him but he didn't return the smile. Zoey was worried as he sat down next to her; Heath never stopped smiling at her so what was wrong? He stared down at the water as he spoke. "You need to go back Zo. As much as I want you to stay, your friends need you back. Kalona is still there and it's a whole mess. Zo you have to try harder to find your body. I love you Zo and as much as it would kill me to see you go, I think that Nyx needs you back in your body." Zoey was crying by this point and she completely agreed with him but it hurt too much to think about saying goodbye. Heath was her home and once she left she wouldn't have a home anymore. Heath gently wiped a tear away and said, "I will do whatever I can to help but Zo, you gotta go soon." Zoey rested her head on Heath's shoulder and he put his arms around her. Heath was right and she hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stevie Rae**

That was it. Stevie Rae was going to tell Zoey about Rephaim no matter how she responded. Stevie Rae needed help and she knew that Zoey would be there to help her but first she needed to tell her the whole truth. She hadn't really talked to Rephaim since she told him to go to the 'haunted' house.

Stevie Rae picked up her cell and dialed Zoey's number. Then she realized that Zoey might be in a meeting or doing something important so Stevie Rae decided to text her.

'If ur not doing anything important call me cause I have something to tell u'

Stevie Rae waited for a reply. She got nothing.

A few hours later there was a reply and it wasn't from the person she was expecting.

'This is Damien. Zoey isn't….she can't….we need you here. Come as soon as you can.'

What had happened to Zoey? So Stevie Rae texted back 'Ok I will be there soon' She needed to go tell Rephaim and then figure out how to get to Italy. Life was just too complicated for Stevie Rae's liking.

***

Stevie Rae walked into the old rickety house and yelled out, "Rephaim! It's me, Stevie Rae! Can you come here for a sec?" She saw Rephaim's face pop out from around the corner. He asked, "What do you want Red One?" He didn't look to happy, either because he had to stay in this horrible house or because Stevie Rae needed to talk to him. "Something is wrong with Zoey and I need to head over to them. What do you want to do while Im gone?" "Will my father be there?" "I think so but if you came then could I trust you not to betray me and my friends?"

"I do not know."


End file.
